The Mutant Project
by Kuryou-san
Summary: Death City has fallen to the Kishin Asura, and only one ragtag group of meisters and weapons can save the world from the darkness. But...what happened to the other meisters and weapons?


**A.N:** Huh..just another of my Gothic stories for Soul Eater. So, the petition on is still going strong! Keep it up guys! Review please!

The blood. It was everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground below. Destruction. Chaos. Armageddon. It was officially the end of the world. People ran back and forth, as a rain of bullets came down from above. The people hit the ground, writhing in pain. Their movement stopped suddenly. Their eyes grew dim. Their pulses stopped. Dead. Quiet. No one dared to move. We just stayed silent in our small annex room in the uppermost floor of the abandoned hotel we currently inhabited.

The Kishin Asura, had managed to avoid defeat. He now took control of the world. I looked around the room at the people that managed to survive; Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki..and Akuryou. Her eyes met mine. They were dim and lifeless, and she was very thin. I looked out the window again. I grimaced as more bodies fell. Crimson streaks covered the grass and the cobblestone walkways of Death City in jagged patterns. Something inside me stirred. I had this feeling that I wouldn't be able to save anyone. I'd saved so many people before, so why do I feel this way?

I shook the thought away. I have to focus. No one spoke. We'd all been mute ever since my Father died trying to save us. Even Maka, the talkative bookworm, was not completely quiet. I thought of the day Father died.

"_Go Kid! Save yourself and the others! I'll be fine on my own! Just go!_" He had said. We had all waited. But he never came back.

I had gone back to find him, amidst the destroyed Death City. I made it to the exact location he had been. The only remnants I found...were his Shinigami mask and a...picture. Of my mother. I had just laid there, and cried. The gang found me soon after, and Akuryou, Maka, and Tsubaki had all tried to comfort me.

I had no idea that his death would be the most terrible thing for us.

Or the world.

"..." The room was deathly quiet. I studied the people around me. Maka's clothes were torn in some places, Soul's hair was caked in blood, Black Star wasn't gloating, Tsubaki held a grieving expression, and last of all, Akuryou. Her hair was matted and caked in blood, and she wore the same expression as Tsubaki did.

"We have to do something. The world can't be destroyed." A voice demanded. We all turned to the door. There Doctor Stein was, wearing a frown instead of an insane smirk.

For once in my life, I was actually happy to see the stitched man. "Hello, Doctor." I spoke, trying to not look out the window at the destruction below us.

"Hello everyone," he said, looking to all of us, "I'm here to tell you all very important news.." he trailed off. He looked to Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. "I have to experiment on you all." He muttered to us. We simply looked at him in shock. "B-But...why?" Tsubaki asked, a look of genuine confusion and innocence gracing her features. Stein just sighed. "I have to do something Lord Death instructed me to do to ensure that you all survive until the end. In his final words, of course. And an order is an order. Let's go." He said seriously.

We went to his Patchwork Lab in Downtown Death City, and waited anxiously for Stein to come out of his room.

Finally, after about ten minutes he came out again. "It's done," he said, breathing heavily. "Come on in." He told us. We walked into the lab's main room, and we simultaneously gasped. There, in front of us, were six very large syringes, each filled with a ruby concoction of his own making.

I looked to Stein. "Um, Sir? Is this really necessary?" I inquired, swallowing quickly. I absolutely hated needles.

"Yes, you all must take this. It was an order given by Death himself." I cringed at the mention of my father. So did everyone else.

"Maka Albarn.." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. He jabbed the needle into her right arm. She screamed out in intense pain, and Soul moved closer to comfort her.

"Soul Eater," He called. Soul slowly made his way over to Stein, and held out his arm. Stein poked the needle in, and he started coughing.

"Black Star," He muttered. Black Star simply moved towards him, and held his arm out reluctantly. The needle poked into his tan arm, and his eyes began to water.

"Tsubaki," She quietly strode towards the stitched man, and he jabbed the needle in. She flinched, and eventually pulled away in pain.

"Akuryou," He said, adjusting his glasses. She moved unsteadily, I noticed. She staggered over, and the same thing happened; she cried in pain.

"Death the Kid," I gulped. I sidled over, and Akuryou grabbed my free arm. "Squeeze if it hurts, Kid-kun," She said. He slid the needle in, and I squeezed her hand tightly.

"Now, I want you all to rest. The serum will take a while to take it's full affect, and you will be in pain for the next few hours." We all groaned in displeasure. He lead us to a room in the back of the lab, where six beds lay side-by-side, with two columns of three. We each took a bed, and managed to catch a few hours worth of sleep before the pain kicked in.

I woke up first with a raging headache. Maka woke up after with a stomach bug, Soul had a runny nose, Tsubaki had leg cramps, Black Star had the flu, and Akuryou had back pains.

We all just wanted the world to go back to the way it was before, where we could go to school and hunt Witches.

But, our world was turned upside down when the Kishin was released. We had all seen Lord Death cut down by the bastard of a Kishin, Asura. I just had no idea that what Stein injected into us would change our lives even more...

A.N: Well, this is a cliffhanger here! This was written out of pure want to write a Gothic story. You can thank my childhood for that.

Anyway, about the story...What will happen to the gang? Where's everyone else? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
